1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of enhancing the beauty of furniture items through decorative back lighting. In particular, marble is a beautiful stone and is frequently used in furniture items such as the top of a counter or table. The field of the present invention concerns enhancing the beauty of marble furniture through back lighting to bring forth the beauty of the veins of the marble.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In general, back lighting has been used with mirrors and similar objects where a special optical effect is desired. In store windows, certain objects have been back lighted to enhance portions of the object.
It is well known to use marble for decorative construction and furniture items. Marble and granite are frequently used for counter tops in banks and for interior and exterior siding of buildings, as well as for floors in office buildings and in the home. Marble is also used for the counter top of dressers, vanity tables, and other items of furniture in the home and office.
In the past, no-one has ever thought of back lighting marble to enhance its beauty. This may be due to the fact that most people consider marble and granite to be too thick and too dark to effectively transmit light. It may also be due to the fact the marble and granite are frequently enclosed (such as on walls, on the floor, on counter tops or table tops) and therefore the thought of using a lighting source to enhance the marble's beauty simply has not occurred to designers.
It is believed that there is a significant need for enhancing the beauty of marble when used in furniture and similar items to thereby increase the sales of marble for this use and further enhance the beauty of the marble used for this purpose.